Marsupilami Girl
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Kiki isn't like normal girls. For one thing, she has a prehensile tail. The other thing is that she was raised by Marsupilami's. When her parents are captured, Kiki must take care of her brother and sisters: Bibe, Biba, and Boba while struggling on how to save their parents. Soon, they meet the Forrest Family and another Marsupilami family. Marsupilami: Houbah Houbah Hop! show.
1. Prologue: White Totem

**Prologue**

**White Totem**

_Another new fic. I've got to force my brain to work on older works. _

_This story was inspired by the Marsupilami shows (Disney and Marsu Productions via YouTube), The Jungle Book, and Tarzan._

_And don't worry. Our yellow friend and his family will come up in a later chapter._

_I do not own Marsupilami, The Jungle Book, or Tarzan. I do own the OC's._

* * *

Far away, in the jungles of Palombia, an explosion could be heard near the darkest part. For a place that had no such noises, hearing such a sound could put any animal on the defensive. But for one animal, he decided to investigate. He was an unusual creature with rabbit/dog-like ears, a big nose, and a very long prehensile tail. The natives call his kind "Marsupilami."

But there was a difference with this particular Marsupilami. He was young, possibly just became an adult, yet his fur was pure white. Not even black spots were present. His burgundy eyes, though show kindness, unwillingly instilled fear in others. To the animals in the jungle, he was a freak of nature, a reject. Not even his own family wanted him and practically tossed him out of the nest at a young age.

He was used to being alone. The other animals would ridicule him or throw things at him. Then there were the animals that didn't care about his unusual appearance, but instead thought of him as a source of food. He had to observe from afar in order to figure out how to survive. How he did when he was only minutes old remained a mystery even to him.

The native people, however, see this white Marsupilami as a sort of spirit of the jungle. Outsiders could probably call him a ghost. There were even a couple who wanted to capture him because of his unusual fur alone. But he always evaded them and left to his musings.

It was by sheer luck alone that he managed to acquire a mate. She was a normal Marsupilime, but was distinguishable by a sport of "freckles" on her face. She was very shy and often kept to herself. It was the mystery of the white Marsupilami that started her attraction to him. He, in return, received kindness that he had been long deprived of. The two loners were soon not alone anymore.

Upon hearing the explosion near the river, both he and his mate awoke with a start. Uncertain if it was a threat, he urged his mate to remain in their newly-built nest near the grotto in the darkest part of the jungle and began to swing from the trees. He hoped whatever made that sound wasn't a threat to him or his beloved, otherwise he would have to figure out how to stop it. He climbed to the top of the canopy in order to find where the sound came from. What he saw was a patch of earth in the distance in flames.

He had seen fire before and knew it was either a good thing or a bad thing. From the way it looked from his vantage point, it didn't look good. He swung on vine and tail towards the site until he was about a quarter way, when something caught his burgundy eyes. It was small and floating downriver. Down from where the fire was. It was an easy debate on what he should do next. Carefully, he swung down to the ground, keeping one eye on the object and the other out for jaguars. As soon as he was close enough, he used his tail to catch the object and bring it to shore where he got a better glimpse of it in the light of the full moon.

It was a wicker basket, similar to how part of his nest was built in material. He had seen these whenever he was near the village and knew they were used to carry things. He looked inside and saw that this basket was also carrying something. It was small, about the size of a large melon. It was wrapped in cloth so as to keep warm. The only things he could see were a face and a tail. Both clearly didn't belong to one another.

The face was human, pale with green eyes staring up at him and a tuft of yellow hair peaking from the cloth over the top of its head. He could even tell that it was female. The tail, however, was long, yellow, and had black spots.

A Marsupilami tail.

Now he was no expert on humans, but he knew no human had a tail. Not even a baby. Cautiously, he lifted the infant up, but found no Marsupilami underneath. Instead, the tail remained attached to the infant. Carefully, he removed the cloth until the infant human was exposed to the elements before he looked again. Once again, he was surprised as the tail was literally a part of the child.

This confused him greatly. Was it a human? Or a Marsupilami? Looking towards the glow, he could only guess that the infant came from upstream. However, he couldn't exactly bring the child there with him and he sure as heck won't leave her behind. Looking down at the infant, he caught sight of the smiling babe as she giggled, reaching up to his face.

The action melted his heart. He couldn't take her or leave her here. But perhaps his mate could watch her until he got to the bottom of this mystery. He turned around and returned to the nest with the infant in his arms. Upon returning to the grotto and springing back into the nest, he placed the infant onto the soft feathers before waking his mate up.

She took little to stir, but when she awoke, she was confused. It wasn't morning, so why was her mate waking her in the middle of the night? Did it have to do with that strange sound they heard minutes ago? Her mate just smiled as he pointed to something in the nest. Curious, she turned her head and was shocked to find an unknown creature in their nest. This alone made her jump through the nest's thatched roof and into the tree.

Holding the infant with his tail, the albino Marsupilami climbed the tree to fetch his frightened mate. She shook as she clutched her faint heart. She was never one for surprises but this took the piranha. She gave her mate a questioning look before he proceeded to explain in their tongue what had happened and asked her to hold on to the infant while he tried to figure out what happened. But before she could respond, her mate swung away after delivering the infant into her arms.

Now she was not yet a mother, but she had to figure out how to take care of it until her mate returned. And the first hour what a bit hectic for her as the infant started crying and she struggled to figure out what was wrong. Her first instinct was that she was hungry and tried various fruits, none of them the child could eat. Upon seeing that the infant had no teeth, the Marsupilime had to figure out that the child needed a liquid for food.

She had seen how and what humans fed their little ones and she knew then she needed to find milk. And not coconut milk. Looking around, she remembered there were some animals in the villages that were kept for things like milk. Clutching the infant, she made her way out of the nest and headed out of the grotto.

It took little time to reach the human village by tree, but it took a little longer due to the fact she was carrying a child. She had to alternate between her paws and her tail to make it to the sleeping village. Looking around, she saw a pen with odd creatures she never encountered in the jungle. They were four-legged with large ears, some standing straight up, others droopy and floppy. She had heard the villagers call them "goats."

Mustering up some courage, she look among the goats until she found one that was feeding its little one and, in her tongue, asked the goat to feed that odd child. The goat did not seem to mind and thus allowed her to feed the little one with milk. She then proceeded to help the child with her tail as she waited. She was, however, unknowingly watched from some of the huts, all curious as to what she was doing.

They all noticed the little one's tail and thought it strange. But not a bad strange. The villagers respected the Marsupilami as great spirits and protectors of the jungle. So seeing a human child born with a Marsupilami tail gave them a similar thought.

The child was blessed.

Once the child was finished with the milk, the Marsupilime returned to the jungle as several of the villagers followed, curious as to what would happen next. They waited in the brush once the Marsupilime returned to the nest with the little one. Upon holding the child, she noticed her getting sleepy and nuzzled into her chest. This melted her heart as she smiled. Carefully, she set the child onto the downy nest and covered her up, a loving smile never leaving her face.

She then proceeded to wait until her mate retuned with news. The villagers wouldn't find out until later that a strange building was the source of fire and from the look of it, some sort of accident happened. The albino saw the site with red-hot metal and not a living soul in sight. The humans he _did _see were nothing but charred remains. Chances were the child's birth parents were among the casualties.

He then proceeded to gaze upon the sleeping orphan while his mate relayed what happened while he was gone. Upon admitting the child had cast a spell upon her as well, the Marsupilami couple agreed upon the same thing.

They would adopt the child as their own.

Neither of them were certain if the villagers would take her, but it was clear that the two weren't willing to give her up. An outcast himself, the albino did not mind the child's odd appearance. In fact, he was perfectly fine with it. And his mate's maternal instincts were strong on this decision. Thus, the two agreed that the child would become their daughter.

The villagers returned to the tribe and recounted their discovery. The tribe found the concept of two Marsupilami adopting a human child, despite the odd tail, fascinating and even more of a blessing than they thought. But they also knew it would be tough for the pair to raise a youngling who was not of their race.

Only with the permission of the shaman that they could offer subtle help. Among these duties was the provision of goat's milk in an urn, only to return to check on said milk and replace the spoiled. The Marsupilami's were uncertain of this unusual behavior of the villagers at first, but soon grew to appreciate both the aid and the secrecy.

As the girl grew, she knew she was different. The animals, like with their father, would make fun of her until she started crying or lose her temper and being throwing fruit. She did notice the similarities between her and the villagers whenever her parents took her to see the village, but she truly believe she was a Marsupilami. A tall, bald Marsupilami, but a Marsupilami none the less.

Once she was old enough to stand properly and walk, about three, her father began to teach her how to defend herself against predators. Her human arms were short at that time, but her tail proved to be as efficient as a normal Marsupilami. As she trained, she grew stronger than any normal child at the time. When she was five, she punched her first jaguar in the air with some effort on her part.

When she turned seven, however, it was clear the nest was becoming too small for a family of three. Normally, a Marsupilami would have been grown by then and off on their own. But with their observations, the three learned that the child was still too young to do so. So they did the next best thing: they made her a nest of her own. It was five times the size of a normal nest and it took a lot of feathers to have the same comfort. But at least it was in the same grotto as theirs.

After the construction of the nest, the child chose a name for herself. After overhearing some humans at various times, she soon found one that she liked.

From then on, she called herself "Kiki."

* * *

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1: Jungle Ghosts

**Chapter 1**

**Jungle Ghosts**

_Who knew this was getting some fans. I'm glad you guys are liking this._

_I do not own Marsupilami._

* * *

"Exactly how far until we reach the spring?" a red-haired human boy asked.

"Not long, Little-Chicken. Trust me, it will be worth the walk." A dark-haired human boy replied.

These two boys were walking along a pathway in the Palombian jungle that had clearly seen better days. Jungle foliage barred a good portion of the path and slippery moss grew on the stone road below their feet.

The crimson-haired boy, whose pale skin made it easy to identify that he was an outsider, looked down to the path beneath his feet and spoke.

"I still can't believe the tribe built this stone road to the hot spring. It's just like the roads from Rome."

The other boy, who's clothing and dark skin indicated that he was a native, proceeded to speak as he moved and tore foliage out of the way.

"I do not know of this 'Rome,' but the ancestors built this road so that we'd be safe when passing the darkest part of the jungle. It is the only safe part in this place."

The boys then looked up.

"Having Yellow Totem with us is also a very good idea."

The boys proceeded to look up as a yellow figure with black spots swung through the trees playfully. A Marsupilami. This one was well familiar with humans and is often considered the guardian lord of the jungle. Though a small creature about a head shorter than the boys, he was very strong, capable of using his tail to send jaguars and poachers flying. But even though he was a fearsome fighter, he was really a jovial figure who liked to play.

When the native boy, who was called Toofurkey, told the crimson boy, Hector Forrest, about the spring, he insisted that the Marsupilami, who was called Marsu by his human friends, should come along with them. As they made their way along the path, Toofurkey continued to speak.

"Hopefully, White Totem and his daughter are watching over us, as well."

This caught Hector's attention with interest.

"White Totem?"

Remembering that his friend was not born of the jungle, Toofurkey proceeded to tell him the tale.

"White Totem is the silent defender of the weak in the Dark Jungle. His fur is as white as the clouds in the sky and his eyes are red as blood. They say that although he is a great warrior, he just wants peace and quiet."

Immediately, Hector imagined a creature like a yeti fitting the description Toofurkey gave him. The thought of meeting such a creature made him shiver in fear.

"A-and you said he has a daughter?"

Toofurkey nodded as he pushed more foliage back.

"Yes. I have not seen her or her father myself, but I have heard that she is a hundred times stronger than White Totem and an even fiercer warrior. If you make her mad, you are done for."

And image of an even bigger yeti with a fierce temper crept into Hector's mind, causing him to shiver a bit as Toofurkey stopped.

"This is where we should be careful."

Hector looked ahead and saw that he path led them to the side of a tree-covered cliff and had gotten narrower. And from the look of it, the path didn't look solid.

"There has to be another way."

Toofurkey shook his head.

"This is the only way to the spring. Many had tried to find a different path and all had failed."

"How can you be sure about that?" Hector asked.

The answer he got was not one he was seeking.

"Because they never came back."

It was then the native boy placed his back against the cliff and started making his way along the edge. Hector proceeded to follow carefully.

Meanwhile, Marsu was about to touch the ground to join the boys when a strange scent caused him to stop. Moving around, he sniffed the air. There was a presence in the area.

"Hooba?"

Another sniff. Turns out there were two according to his nose. The strange thing was they smelt familiar, yet not. As Marsu looked for the owners of the scents, he failed to notice that the boys were around the corner of cliff, out of his sight.

Hector gulped as he made his way behind Toofurkey, unable to keep his eye off the distant jungle below. His heart was on the verge of leaping out of his chest with each step he took. To calm himself, he looked up to the sky. He was able to see the top of the cliff and that it was covered by the same thick foliage and trees him and the other boy had passed through. For a moment, he thought he saw something glistening from the shrubbery.

But as he was about to speak, the path gave way and crumbled, causing him and Toofurkey to begin to fall.

"MARSU!" Hector screamed.

Marsu, hearing his friend's scream, turned away from the trail and headed to the cliff. He halted when a pair of furry "vines" shot down from the trees above.

Hector closed his eyes as he braced himself for the "splat." Just then, something wrapped around his waist. Looking towards him, he saw that it was a yellow and black-spotted tail. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed Toofurkey was not falling as well. The difference was that the tail that was holding him was snow-white and had no spots.

Suddenly, the two were jerked up by the tails and once they were back on the level on the original path, the tails released them on sturdier ground. Once the tails released them, the boys along with Marsu looked up to the trees and saw two figures cloaked in shadow. Yet, they were able to see their shapes thanks to the light through the trees. One was small, furry, and has burgundy eyes. The other was tall and gangly with green eyes.

Suddenly, the two bolted through the trees, but not before the three got a good look the further pointed to their identity. It was Toofurkey who uttered the creatures' identities.

"White Totem…and his daughter…"

* * *

_Sometime later…_

"…and once they were gone, we ran back here." Hector concluded.

After their mysterious encounter with the two figures, the two boys and the Marsupilami retreated to the village and told their tale to the shaman, Topanga-Takota. They recounted every detail to the shaman from the beginning to the end. Once the story was finish, Topanga-Takota started to stroke his chin in thought.

It was then Hector brought up a question he had been dying to ask.

"Mr. Topanga-Takota. What exactly_ are_ White Totem and his daughter?"

Toofurkey gave a questioning look to the shaman. There wasn't a single child in his village that didn't know the identity of the jungle ghosts. To tell it to an outsider is not just a rarity, it was practically taboo. Seeing the uncertainty in the boy's eyes, the shaman sighed as he proceeded to speak to the pale boy.

"What Topanga-Takota will to tell you goes against everything we have been taught. It is knowledge that is forbidden to be told to outsiders. But since the guardians of the dark jungle had deemed it worthy to save you, I shall reveal the origins of White Totem and his child."

Both Hector and Marsu remained silent as the shaman proceeded to tell them the identities of the two saviors.

"To begin, I shall explain about White Totem himself. He is, in fact, a Marsupilami."

This caught the pair off guard. White Totem, the white beast that protected the darkest part of the Palombian jungle, was a Marsupilami. Hector was stunned while Marsu found it exciting to find that there was indeed another Marsupilami in the jungle other than his family. But Topanga-Takota wasn't finished.

"However, White Totem was born with white fur and crimson eyes. This made him an outcast even to his family. They discarded him the moment he hatched."

This shocked the pair of outsiders. Marsu himself could hardly believe that a pair of parents would abandon an infant like that. That made him think of his two sons, specifically Bobo. The shaman continued.

"White Totem had grown up surviving on his own while at the same time facing ridicule from the other animals. He became a silent watcher so he could learn how to survive and fight. He found a mate sometime later after some of our tribesmen discovered him. Together, they began to build a life in a grotto within the darkest part of the jungle."

"_I wonder how close we were to the nest."_ Hector thought as he continued to listen.

"Not long after he acquired a mate, there was an explosion in another part of the jungle. Concerned for his mate, he traveled to discover what had happened. It was during this that he discovered a human child. A child born with a deformity."

He then paused for a moment before he spoke.

"A Marsupilami tail."

This brought more surprise to the pair. A human with a Marsupilami tail? How could that be? Such a thing was impossible, right? Hector was about to ask, but Topanga-Takota interrupted him.

"No one knows how the child came with a tail. All that we could piece together was that after finding her, White Totem and mate took the child in as their daughter. We discovered her existence the night of the discovery, when Nervous One, mate to White Totem, took the child to the village and fed her goat's milk."

"Goat's milk?" Hector asked.

"Nervous One was not yet a mother when her mate found the child. She could not feed her herself. So she had to find an alternative. Once we learned where their nest was, we provided secretive help by leaving pots of fresh milk every morning until the child could feed on fruit. We had also provided many other things, including clothing made with jaguar skin. The women of the village chose this, knowing the child would want spots on her body."

"And you?" Hector asked.

Topanga-Takota answered as he gazed into the fire he was starting.

"My teacher began the tradition of selecting certain tribesmen and women to bear the honor of visiting White Totem's nest and observe, and at times aid, his family. However, we must not have direct contact with them unless it is absolutely necessary. Not only for their sake, but for ours."

"Yours?" Hector asked.

As if on cue, Topanga-Takota placed a hand on his lower back and cringed in pain.

"Daughter of White Totem defends her family fiercely. She will not hesitate to defeat any who seek harm. Although this sometimes blinds her from seeing who means harm and who does not."

A cracking sound was heard when the shaman arched his back and groaned in pain. Apparently, he had found himself an unfortunate victim of the wild girl's wrath.

Upon hearing the tale, both Hector and Marsu were interested in meeting the strange Marsupilami family. Of course, now they knew they had to be careful so as not to anger the mixed child. Topanga-Takota noticed a shared look in the outsiders' eyes and frowned.

"Little Chicken and Yellow Totem wish to meet White Totem and family."

This brought the outsiders' attention back to the shaman as he spoke.

"I must consult with the spirits. Only they will know if you two are worthy."

The pair waited while the shaman began speaking illegible incantations before tossing a white powder into the fire before him. They waited for a moment before the pyre exploded and the white image of the two mystery creatures of the dark jungle appeared. The images opened their maws and let out an echoing call.

_**"HOOBA~!" **_

Hector and Marsu watched in awe as the two figures ran around them, continuing to call before they dispersed. They looked to Topanga-Takota for an answer.

With a faint smile, he gave their answer.

"The spirits deemed you worthy. Topanga-Takota will take you to White Totems nest when the sun rises."

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
